


Rabbit Lightning: A Tale of Fantasy Fulfillment

by LadyCynthiana



Series: Rabbit Lightning: A Tale of Fantasy Fulfillment [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyandry, Threesome - F/M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/pseuds/LadyCynthiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link’s characters Lohn Lightning and Redd “Rabbitclaw” Moonshine are engaged in a game of fulfilling each other’s fantasies at the request of Redd’s wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/gifts).



Lohn Lightning blinked groggily in the early morning sunlight. He pulled his seat up from its reclined position, stretching and yawning. He was already warm from the lingering South Carolinian heat of the previous August day. Eventually he’d make his way into the truck stop showers to rinse off the sweat of sleeping in his car for the past several nights. He rubbed his face and thought about what had led him here.

He had told his wife he was going to be touring with Redd, and she had agreed at first, but as soon as the number of days apart had become greater than the number of days they spent together, she had become even more distant in their occasional phone conversations. It became harder and harder to connect on any level, emotionally, physically… and when he finally came back from the first tour, she handed him divorce papers for the second time in their lives. The disappointment wasn’t as unexpected, or the pain so sharp, as the first time… but the emptiness he felt now was still the same.

The only time he felt the gnawing, aching hole begin to close was when he was with Redd, his life-long best friend and bandmate. Redd never really knew what to say to comfort him, but for some reason, just being around him made Lohn believe that life would go on, and he would be able to feel excitement about the future again.

-

Redd lounged in bed, his wife cuddled up to him. He was trying to extricate his limbs from her grasp because it was about 85 degrees in their trailer and he was already sweating like a pig.

“Come on lil’ Rabbit, I’m really hot!”

“I know you are, baby… do you want me to do something about it?” she replied teasingly. She really was like a little rabbit, always cuddly and always ready to copulate. Anything he said at this point she would twist into an innuendo. It was one of the things that kept their relationship going, but sometimes it wore him out.

“Well, I guess we can get into the shower together,” he told her, petting her hair gently as she wiggled her whole body against his side.

They rolled out of bed and squeezed into the shower stall, letting the cold water blast them. Little Rabbit squealed and giggled as Redd lathered them up and they got frisky.

On their way back into the bedroom, Little Rabbit’s face suddenly lit up with an idea. “Hey, Redd, why don’t we tell each other some fantasies we have? We can make it a game!”

“How’s that going to be a game exactly? Should I try to guess what yours are and you guess mine?” Redd responded quizzically.

“Sure! And whoever has the closest guess gets their fantasy fulfilled!” Rabbit bounced excitedly onto their bed, flinging her towel to the side and letting her black hair drip water all over their sheets as she shook her head like a dog.

“Okay… you go first. Guess what I’m fantasizing about right now.” Redd licked his lips and then suddenly his stomach growled. His eyes got big and then he hid his face in his hands.

“Well that makes it easy, baby! I know your fantasy is for me to cook you a pound of bacon, and bring it to you in bed! Oh, and I know you want some waffles, too… with extra whipped cream!” Little Rabbit clapped her hands and peppered Redd’s beard with kisses. She worked at a diner and Redd always told her she had the best breakfast-making skills on the planet.

“You got it, baby, so I guess that means you get your fantasy. But if I guess it, you gotta make me breakfast, right now, and you get your wish fulfilled later,” Redd sighed long-sufferingly. He gazed deep into her brown eyes, trying to remember all the fantasies she’d already let leak out on drunken nights. He knew there was one that he hadn’t fulfilled yet. “A threesome…” He raised his eyebrow at her, knowing he would have to guess more specifically than that.

Rabbit grinned and nodded encouragingly. “Who’s the third party?”

“Well, we already tried it with a girl, and I think you’d like it better with a fella… some tall, skinny guy, with long hair, definitely. I know your type.” Redd winked at her, but then immediately blushed, when he realized who fit the bill better than anyone else they knew. He had to say it, it meant a pound of bacon in his belly in half an hour, but now the sound of his heart pounding was as loud as his growling stomach. He suddenly wasn’t so sure he should have committed to this fantasy fulfillment. However, he was never one to lose a competition if he could help it. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

“L-Lohn…?” he asked timidly, his enormous glittering eyes looking up shyly at Little Rabbit through trembling fingers. He didn’t want her to see the way the corners of his mouth were twitching up involuntarily… he didn’t even know why he was smiling when at the same time he felt so apprehensive.

“Oh my God, baby, how did you know!?” Little Rabbit squealed. “Well, can we do it?”

“Uhh, well, that’s gonna be up to him, and ahh, I don’t want to be the one asking…” Redd got up from the bed and turned away, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. His face was ten shades of red and he knew it, just like his name. He always hated when people made fun of him for how obviously embarrassment and arousal showed on his face.

“Well, you just invite him over for a beer and maybe a cookout this afternoon, and I’ll do the rest of the talking,” Little Rabbit responded eagerly, pulling a sundress over her head and heading to the kitchenette to preheat the tiny oven. She was fully invested in everything she did, and Redd knew with certainty that he’d soon have a full belly and an awkward encounter with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Lohn slumped over in a booth, sipping at his second coffee of the day and reveling in the cool air conditioning of the truck stop. He felt his phone vibrate, and he perked up immensely when he saw that it was Redd’s number.

“Hey, Redd, what’s up?” he asked, forcing some pep into his voice.

“Hey, Lohn, do you wanna come over later for a beer and uhh… maybe some grillin’?” Redd asked hesitantly, wondering if he could scramble enough cash together to get some real meat for barbecue, but realistically they’d probably have to make do with some hot dogs and hamburgers. Barbecue was quite a process anyway, and it wouldn’t leave much energy for… other things.

“Sure, Redd, that sounds great. I can come over whenever you want me. To. I mean.” Lohn stumbled over his words a bit, trying not to sound too eager, but if he was to be honest, he was starving for both a decent meal and his friend’s company and was overjoyed with the offer, however simple it may be.

“K, I’ll run to the store here in a bit, but you can come by any time… Little Rabbit’s off work today and she’ll be here.”

-

Lohn drove his car up next to the pickup truck that pulled Redd’s trailer when they were on the road. He waved to Little Rabbit as she was setting out paper plates onto a red and white plastic tablecloth. Her brightly patterned dress puffed up in the breeze and she flew over to him and wrapped him in the lightest of hugs, smooching at his cheek and saying hello.

“Hey Lil’ un, how are ya, darlin’?” he asked her in his finest southern gentlemanly drawl.

“Wonderful! Redd and I had the best little game this morning, so there was something he wanted me to ask you,” she replied eagerly.

At that moment, Redd came sidling out of the trailer door, carrying two platters of meat for the grill that was smoking a few yards away.

“Hey Lohn, it’s been a little while! You look like you could use some fattening up. I woulda gotten a whole hog if I could afford it, but hopefully this will do.” He held the platters under Lohn’s nose. Redd had splurged on three steaks of a decent thickness and a pack of bratwurst which he had boiled in beer in preparation for the grill.

Lohn’s mouth was already watering. “Looks amazing, man. You know I like sausage,” he said deviously, winking up at Redd, knowing that it would cause him to blush.

Redd laughed uncomfortably and started loading the meat onto the grill. “Lil’ Rabbit hasn’t told you anything crazy yet, has she?”

“She told me you had a game going, or something. What was it, Rabbit?” Lohn turned to the flouncing pixie of a girl.

“Welllll…” she rolled her tongue as she drew the word out. Redd glanced at her, meeting her eyes, silently reminding her to make sure this did not sound like his idea. “I decided that whoever could guess the other’s current fantasy would get their fantasy fulfilled.” She leaned on her elbow over the side of the lawn chair Lohn was sitting in. Her hair spilled over her bare shoulders and her lips were very close to his face. It was almost enough to make him blush, but he maintained his typical wide-legged relaxed posture easily enough and grinned right back at her.

“So what was your fantasy, Redd?” he turned his head to Redd, tilting his black cowboy hat up to reveal more of his forehead and his glistening blue eyes. Redd glanced over and then held the eye contact challengingly as he replied.

“I wanted a three— a pound of bacon. She guessed waffles and whipped cream, too, since my stomach was growling,” he had almost slipped up and could feel his face going red again, but at least he had the flames of the grill and the August heat for an excuse this time.

Lohn guffawed and slapped his knee at his friend’s simple and obvious appetites, “That’s you all over, Redd! So, Bunny Rabbit, did you get your wish fulfilled then?” he asked the girl, who was still hovering over him, but now with a can of beer for each of them cradled in her arms.

“Well, sweetie, that’s where you come in, you see,” she said, cracking open the beers with one hand while nestling them into her chest with the other arm. She could see both pairs of men’s eyes wander to the bits of fizzy beer glistening where they had spurted a little on the skin above her dress, and the corner of her mouth raised in a half-smirk.

“Have you ever been with two people at once?” she turned the questioning on Lohn, thinking she knew exactly how to steer this kind of conversation.

“Ah, well, there was this one time I was with my wife and Aman— I mean Mandy.” Redd’s eyes shot up at Lohn for a second, then returned to the meat grilling. “But I had so much whiskey that night, all I remember is that they got to kissin’ and stuff. Not my favorite memory, to be honest. I felt like hell the next morning.” He rubbed his forehead remembering the hangover, and the subsequent arguments that led to his wife leaving him for the first time… to be with Mandy. She wouldn’t ever let him call her Amanda, but that’s what he did in his mind when the anger surfaced. It made it feel less personal.

Lohn took a swig of his beer, then set it down on the table. Then he pushed it as far away from himself as it would go. He tried to clear his mind of the memories that taste of alcohol brought flooding back and when he looked back up he saw both of his friends’ concerned faces looking back at him. His eyebrows were drawn up in a truly pathetic expression.

Redd was walking over now, and he placed a warm, heavy hand on Lohn’s shoulder. Little Rabbit was making a soft cooing noise and she flung her arms around his neck, resting herself lightly on his knee. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories, sweetie! Are you okay?”

Lohn straightened up and looked between the the two of them, “I couldn’t feel bad with you two around, could I?” he replied as his face returned to his typical mischievous grin. “So let me guess, now! I’ll play the game, too. I’ll guess yours first,” He pulled Little Rabbit a bit closer on his lap.

“So… you were hoping for two people at once? But Redd here’s already told me about the time he tried to convince you that polygamy was a great idea. So I know you’ve already shared your bed with a lady… and believe me, I do want to hear more about that, later.” He winked at Redd, making a clicking sound with his tongue. “But I bet you want to try something new,” he glanced up and down Rabbit’s face, assessing just how obvious her attraction to him was. Considering she was already all over him, it was a pretty safe guess.

“How does Redd feel about you wanting me in your bed, lil’ girl?” He turned to look up at Redd, whose eyes were obscured with sunglasses.   
Redd smacked him hard on the back. “Well, you guessed it, man, so by the rules of the game, she has to fulfill whatever your fantasy is.” He wasn’t about to give a straight answer to Lohn’s question… he was good at games. He was not good at talking about feelings, and Lohn knew that.

“Well, then, Redd, why don’t you guess my fantasy? Seems like it’s your turn if we’re going to keep playing this game,” he half-growled up at Redd. The man could be so frustrating with his avoidance of certain topics (and touches), but at the same time, it made him so fun to mess with.

“Hmm… I will. I think we should eat first, though, because the steaks are ready,” Redd thought fast, knowing he needed more time to observe his target before he could hazard a guess. As long as he was playing a game he could deny that the strange ideas he was having meant anything more. He had certainly been thrown off guard when he thought he heard Lohn say he had been with a man before. It certainly wasn’t the first time Lohn had implied it, however. It was difficult to tell how much of his friend’s awkwardness was teasing or mere slips of the tongue, and how much had some truth behind it. Lohn had always been enigmatic like this.

“You eat that steak like an animal,” Lohn pointed out as Redd tore into his t-bone, holding it in both hands by the bone and ripping it apart with his teeth.

“It’s ‘cause I’m a werewolf, remember?” Redd smiled, calling back to the time they hosted that morning show.

“How could I forget? Too bad I have no home to take you to if I ever manage to ride you…” the slightest hint of sadness crept back into Lohn’s joking tone, but he tried to keep it light.

“You know I don’t like you livin’ out of your car. I’ve offered our couch on multiple occasions,” Redd said protectively. It hurt him to think of his friend trying to sleep in what had to be an uncomfortable position, not to mention how unsafe it seemed, sleeping alone in a car at rest stops and truck stops and by the side of the road and who knew where else.

“Well, I didn’t mind staying in your trailer while we were on tour, but I thought you needed some alone time with your little lady here, now that we’re back. I’ve been searching for apartments, but it may take a while longer to find something I can afford.” The truth was, Lohn had almost no savings, because they hadn’t seen much revenue from their tour just yet, and nearly everything from their album sales was going to his wife for alimony. On top of that, his car was continually breaking down, and it was looking like he’d have to get a second job before he could afford to pay any kind of rent.

“Well, now you know I don’t mind the extra company,” Little Rabbit interjected. “And if the couch is the problem, there’s plenty of room in our bed.” She smiled almost innocently over the lip of her beer can.

“Well, it’s only a queen… and Rabbit’s already a bed hog. But she’s always getting in the middle of the bed and trying to cuddle me, and I’m always off to one side, so technically there is more room on the other side…” Redd explained matter-of-factly, almost daring to hope for a number of reasons that Lohn would agree to try out at least literally sleeping with them. It was going to be hot… but, well, it was going to be hot. He realized he was sweating, and he didn’t know if it was from the heat of the day or from the things he was feeling.

Lohn picked up his bratwurst, sans-bun, between two slender fingers as he gazed at Redd. “Only if you’re completely sure it’s okay. I don’t want to be creating any jealousy here.” He waved the sausage between the three of them.

His friendship with Redd was of the utmost importance to him, but there was no way he could deny the appeal of sleeping in their bed, not alone anymore, with another body against his and the comfort of knowing he was with someone he loved. The fact that the body and the loved one were two separate people didn’t escape him, but it actually made the situation all the more desirable. He knew he could get out some of his frustrations with the help of the little Rabbit. As he placed his sausage in his mouth, waiting for Redd’s response, he caressed it with his tongue a bit for good measure. It couldn’t hurt to pique what he imagined were Redd’s fantasies if Redd was going to let him into his bed.

Redd seriously considered what Lohn was saying about jealousy. His wife was a little minx of a flirt, but he knew she was totally devoted to him. She never failed to be the first and last thing in his arms every morning and night, as long as they were in the same state. He actually found her flirting with other men and women to be quite charming, because it brought him new people to talk to. He wasn’t the type to approach people but he loved having friends that he could share his wide and varied interests with. Their one tryst with another girl, a vivacious redhead, had gone well, though she hadn’t wanted any kind of commitment like he’d been hoping for. If he had to be truthful, he was hoping for real polyamory, not some one-night-stand of a threesome.

Redd had made his decision, and when he looked up he swallowed hard, noticing that Lohn was teasing him with the sausage and his long tongue between his gorgeous lips.

“You couldn’t make me jealous if you tried,” he said, staring Lohn down through his amber lenses and pulling Little Rabbit into a side-hug and kissing her on the cheek. “I know you’d never leave me for this deadbeat, would you, baby?” he asked her.

“I’d never leave you, period!” she exclaimed as though the thought had never crossed her mind, rubbing noses with him and then starting in on a very heated kiss with lots of tongue. Lohn watched them from across the table, chuckling. The pair couldn’t keep their hands off each other, or their mouths, for that matter. It made him long for anything near that level of intimacy.


	3. Chapter 3

As they were finishing up their picnic, a stiff breeze began to blow and they looked up through the trees to see a dark line of clouds rolling in. They quickly gathered up the dishes and tablecloth and packed everything back inside the trailer just as heavy drops of cool rain started hitting the dust on the ground. They made it inside with just enough of the rain in their long hair and on their bare shoulders to cool them off a bit.

Redd flicked on the oscillating fan in the tiny living area and settled onto the couch. Little Rabbit folded up the tablecloth and then climbed into Redd’s lap. Lohn tried to make himself useful by cleaning up, but that really only involved throwing away some paper plates and beer cans and rinsing a few utensils. Redd patted the sofa beside him.

“Don’t worry about anything else, we can clean it in the morning,” he told Lohn, ready to have his friend sit beside him. He didn’t know where the evening would go, but that would be enough for him right now.

“Oh yeah, it’s time for more of the fantasy guessing game,” Little Rabbit said, with evidence in her slower tone and movements that the alcohol from a few beers was enough to affect her small body.

Lohn had refused to drink any more that night, when Redd had offered to open a bottle of Jack after finishing off the six-pack. Lohn didn’t want his memories of the night to be compromised by a whiskey-induced haze, blackouts, or hangovers. That was always a mistake for him, so the bottle remained unopened on the countertop.

It was time to enjoy a night with his friends. “Okay Redd, time for you to guess what I’m fantasizing about right now. If you get it right, I’ll fulfill one of yours,” Lohn said, nudging Redd with his elbow as their knees grazed each other.

Redd tried to hide his shiver at the contact. “Well, if I remember correctly, you gave it away earlier. That is, if you’re still interested in riding… a wolf…” he chose his words cautiously, knowing that he was both implying himself being the wolf and at the same time not wanting to say it outright.

“Ha! You’re good at this game, Redd,” Lohn barked, always amused at how his friend was able to dance around the subject. “Sure, I’ll take that. My turn to guess for you, then.” He took his hat off and started tapping his fingers on the brim. He was actually just as competitive as Redd, but often came out the loser in these types of games. Now, when it came to guessing what Redd was thinking, he suddenly felt a little lost. Redd was easy to read when he wanted to be… but usually it seemed like his emotions were buried deep. Lohn studied his face carefully.

Redd raised one eyebrow, his lip twitching slightly. He bit it gently to keep from smiling. He was a poker player… in fact, that’s how he got the money for the nice truck and trailer that he had. If it weren’t for that skill, he might be in the same situation as Lohn, living out of a car, or worse, living with Little Rabbit’s parents. Truth be told, the way he lied at poker, or anything, was to simply clear his mind of all thoughts… so he didn’t actually have a fantasy in mind. He knew he’d give Lohn credit if he could think up anything that he was willing to admit to that actually sounded enticing. The anticipation of what Lohn might come up with was sending Redd’s heart beat into his throat. Lohn was incredibly creative… but some of his ideas got very wild.

Lohn considered his life-long best friend for a while. He studied his eyes, now uncovered from those amber lenses, and admired how they seemed to contain and reflect every possible color… the pale brown stars in the center flickering from gold to silver as clouds passed over the sun and it filtered through the window of the trailer. The dark slate-gray-blue-green surrounding the stars shifted ever so slightly as well, like waves on the ocean.

“I’m going to write you a song!” Lohn jumped up from his place on the couch, overcome with sudden inspiration. He started humming to himself and mumbling about starfish and sea creatures. Redd was taken aback for just a moment, then, kissing his wife on the forehead, set her gently on the couch beside him and he leaned over to pick up his guitar. There wasn’t much room in the trailer, so it was already within his long arm’s reach. Lohn was scribbling something in a notebook he kept with him at all times.

“What kind of tune do you want?” Redd asked curiously. He strummed a few chords to make sure his guitar was in tune. He usually wrote the melody, while Lohn came up with beautiful harmonies utilizing either his smooth voice or a harmonica, and the lyrics were generally thrown back and forth between them… but occasionally, the lyrics would come upon one of them suddenly, and they would write a whole song in mere minutes. It was a strange kind of magic that came out of nowhere, and if it was overtaking Lohn right now, Redd wouldn’t question it.

“Something gentle. Like a love song…” Lohn looked up from his writing, the dark fringe of his eyelashes fluttering over his baby blue eyes for just a moment, then he continued his furious writing, humming a little to help Redd find the rhythm and tune Lohn was looking for.

When you’re here with me  
I’m wishing that we could be  
Under the ocean, way out at sea

With a sweet mermaid or two  
Deep in the water so blue  
Up here everyone’s looking at me  
But none of them really see… me… but you

He hadn’t figured out a chorus yet, but it was enough to start singing. He knelt on the floor in front of Redd, and with the exception of the line about the mermaids, he gazed into Redd’s eyes the entire time. At the mermaid line he had glanced over at Little Rabbit, earning a tipsy smile as she imagined herself a mermaid. The rest, though, was all for Redd. He poured his heart into his voice, and it came out deep and melodic, a tone he rarely used, as he usually sang in a slight falsetto to balance Redd’s deep voice. Redd strummed the guitar and hung on his every word.

Down there we could ride a seahorse  
along a sandy shore  
and watch the starfish come out at night  
but there’d be even more

Because down beneath the sea  
there’s no one to say I can’t stay  
with you on your bed of anemone  
with my tentacles wrapped all the way… around you

When Lohn reached the end of what he had written, tears were sparkling in the corners of Redd’s eyes. He set his guitar aside with a gruff cough, but he knew Lohn had already seen them. However, when he looked back at his friend, he didn’t see the usual smirk on his face, or any trace of judgement in his eyes… in fact his eyes were wide, and he had an open-mouthed half smile, his chin slack, as though he were waiting with bated breath for Redd’s approval. He looked just as sweet and innocent as he did when they were children, playing games along the South Carolina beach in summer.

“Wow…” Redd said slowly. “How did you know I fantasized about that…?”

Lohn tilted his head to one side, “You mean mermaids… or me serenading you?” he said in a low voice.

“Heh, well, everyone fantasizes about mermaids, but I meant, yeah… the second thing. I l-like it when you sing to me.” Redd could feel his face turning red again and ducked his chin down in an effort to hide.

Lohn reached up and wrapped his arms around Redd, tickling him a little bit on the sides and then enveloping him in a hug. “I’m an octopus,” he giggled quietly, taking note that Little Rabbit had fallen asleep to the sound of the little lullaby tune and the rain pounding on the thin roof. “So does this mean you’ll fulfill my fantasy?” he purred into Redd’s ear.

“I think … I think it does,” Redd returned cautiously. Lohn pulled him to his feet, and the movement woke Rabbit enough for her to ask where they were going.

“We’re going to the bedroom, honey, do you want to come with?” Lohn asked her sweetly, excited either way.

“Oh, I’m comfy here right now, I’ll come to bed later. You boys have fun,” she said, blinking at them through heavy eyelids. She curled back into a ball and returned to her catnap.

“Looks like it’s just you and me for now,” Lohn said to Redd, taking his hand and pulling him down to the bedroom at the other end of the trailer.


	4. Chapter 4

Lohn pulled Redd by the hand into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He turned to look up at his friend’s face, thrilled to finally have this moment with him after 30 long years.

“Why has it taken so long, Redd?” He asked quietly, unsure if Redd would be able to answer, and still a little bit afraid he’d back out entirely.

“Well, now that we’re alone it seems kind of silly. But I’m always afraid of what people might think of us… even just holding hands with you like this, it reminds me of all the nasty things people would say. I… I don’t want to think about them, though.” Redd looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers. “It doesn’t feel wrong when we’re alone.”

“It feels goddamn right. I don’t feel lonely when I’m with you, and it’s been a long time since I could say that to someone. I just want so much more.” Lohn tentatively reached up and brushed the side of his finger along Redd’s beard. He wanted to grab him and pull him down and … but he was still afraid Redd wasn’t willing to give him the kinds of things he craved.

Redd sank his face into Lohn’s hand like a cat ready to be petted, and that’s when it all changed. The questions were gone and they both surged forward to join their lips. Their hands tangled in each other’s hair, Lohn grasping Redd’s head like it was a flotation device and he was about to drown. Redd more gently returned the strokes to Lohn’s smooth locks as their lips caressed each other, parting to draw breath and then returning over and over again.

“I love you!” Lohn gasped, between kisses, as they were finally slowing into a comfortable breathing rhythm. Redd moaned into the kisses, trying to express what he failed to be able to say in words. Lohn understood. “You don’t have to say anything right now. Just let me take control.” He knew Redd could stop him in an instant if he became uncomfortable, but instead he was just melting into every move Lohn made.

Lohn began to tenderly unbutton Redd’s black leather vest, then his jeans. The heavy fabrics slid to the floor and Redd stepped out of them, pulling Lohn’s face back up to his for one more kiss. He closed his eyes as Lohn’s hands ran down his chest, and began caressing all the sensitive places that were still covered by his underwear.

A whispered, “Can I ride you now?” evoked a giggle from Redd.

“Like a horse?” he asked, beginning to regain a sense of autonomy and playfulness after the shock of so many wonderful new sensations… especially those slender fingers rubbing into the cleft of his behind.

“No, like a wolf,” Lohn growled. He had noticed a soft feeling of fur under his feet when they entered the room, and now he reached down to pick up the bear-skin rug that had been decorating Redd’s trailer since they had used it in a music video. He flung it over Redd’s shoulders like a cape, also feeling playful suddenly.

Lohn pulled off his white tank top and slid his arms into Redd’s vest, then removed his own jeans. As he was buttoning the vest, he looked up to see Redd, dancing around in the bear skin. Redd climbed up onto the bed, then leaped down at Lohn with a “Rawrrr!”

Lohn pretended to be startled, but he was holding back laughter. He wrestled the animal to the ground, but the man in fur fought back, rolling over him and pinning him down with his dead weight. Lohn stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes back, playing dead like one might with a grizzly bear.

“Ooh?” Redd made a noise like a curious dog, releasing his friend and rising onto all fours, allowing Lohn to scramble out from underneath him, jumping on his fur covered back and waving his hat over his head and whooping. He was just starting to enjoy the soft feel of fur between his thighs when Redd started howling like a wolf and bucking into the air like a wild horse, trying to knock Lohn to the ground. Eventually they both collapsed onto the floor, giggling like children and out of breath.

—

Little Rabbit awoke to the sound of howling coming from the bedroom. She groggily wandered to the door, waiting for the sounds of panting and limbs thudding on the floor to abate before she knocked. Lohn opened the door languidly, leaning on the door frame and letting her past him. She noticed he was wearing Redd’s black leather vest, the fringe at the bottom just covering the tops of his bare thighs. Redd had gotten off the floor and sprawled face-down on the bed, covered by a bear-skin rug.

He looked up at her as she entered, and said a timid, “Hey, baby,” then lifted the bear skin rug so she could crawl underneath with him.

“What did I miss?” she whispered, as she felt Lohn’s weight on the bed on the other side of Redd.

“We were just doing some role-playing. I turned into a werewolf and Lohn rode on my back. It was like something we would do as kids. Except I guess we wouldn’t be nearly nekkid,” He giggled self-consciously, poking his head back out to look at Lohn. He admired Lohn’s tanned arms as he held them above his head, leaning back against the headboard, and his long, thin legs crossed casually in front of him.

He had watched those limbs free themselves from clothing before, but never had he paid them as much attention as he was now. His hands desired to run along them, and now that they had permission he was finally willing to grant their desires. He crawled halfway out of the pile of fur and ran his right hand gently up the side of Lohn’s calf, his fingertips just barely grazing the outside of his thigh, feeling the heat of his skin, then the leather of his own vest on his friend’s chest. Suddenly he found himself straddling Lohn, unconcerned about his wife’s eyes because they only watched him with a gentle smile. He finally understood there was no need to fear judgement from either of the two people that mattered.

He ran both hands lightly up the sides of Lohn’s arms, and Lohn smiled languidly up at him. “Don’t be so gentle, it tickles!” Lohn giggled as Redd’s fingertips brushed past the hairs underneath Lohn’s arms.

“Okay,” Redd growled, “I can be rough, if that’s what you want.” He grasped both of Lohn’s wrists and pinned them to the headboard with one large hand, then grabbed Lohn’s face with the other, turning it to the side. He sunk his teeth into the side of Lohn’s neck, biting and pulling at the skin here and there, tasting the hints of sweat and charcoal smoke and cologne. It was an intoxicating combination, and he nuzzled his beard against the skin, giving it small licks and nips all the way up to Lohn’s ear.

He recalled the way Lohn had slowly removed his vest from him earlier, before taking off his tank top and pulling it on over his copper skin. Redd carefully unbuttoned it in the same manner, in order to see more of that delicious skin. He admired the curls of hair running down Lohn’s chest, running his fingers down through them.

“What should we do now?” Redd whispered in Lohn’s ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife peeking out from under the bear-skin, and he sat back on his haunches, pulling her out to sit beside them.

Lohn looked up at the two of them and answered, “Well, the only fantasy left to fulfill is Little Rabbit’s, technically speaking. So tell us what you want, darling.” He had a feeling that in the process he’d get his true fantasy fulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Rabbit reached up and placed Redd’s hand on the shoulder of the vest Lohn was wearing. “Well, first let’s take the rest of these clothes off,” she encouraged, before lifting her dress over her head.

Redd complied, drawing the soft, heavy suede down Lohn’s bronzed shoulders, brushing his fingers across the prominent collar bones and caressing the elegant slopes that were Lohn’s shoulders and arms. He sat back and grasped the elastic of Lohn’s briefs, sliding them slowly down his narrow thighs and calves.

As he came back up, he met Lohn’s eyes again. The expression on Lohn’s face was like someone who had been deprived of oxygen for a long time, and was only now finally able to breathe, his mouth gaping open and head thrown back.

It made him think back to a time when the riptide had pulled them both out into the ocean and he had dragged Lohn back up the shore afterwards, where they collapsed beside each other, continuing to lie there staring at each other for what felt like hours after they had finally caught their breaths.

“Now kiss,” whispered the girl, bringing him back to the present. She placed her hands lightly on the backs of both their heads, but they hardly needed any encouragement.

Lohn reached up, wrapping his arms across Redd’s back as Redd leaned down, placing a hand on each of Lohn’s lightly stubbled cheeks and bringing their lips to meet softly. Moist, red, pouty lips met soft pink ones for a moment, then Redd drew back a tiny bit, snaking his tongue out to trace across Lohn’s perfect bow-shaped upper lip. Lohn sighed softly, then captured Redd’s entire mouth with his own, utilizing his own long tongue to make Redd moan with pleasure.

Lightning coursed down Redd’s body, just as thunder rocked the trailer as the storm picked up outside. Those mouths and tongues continued to be the source of pleasurable moans from three voices while a torrent of rain drummed the roof and wind buffeted the awning of the trailer and the limbs of the trees outside the windows. The downpour obscured the view of three bodies rocking in simultaneous rhythm.

-

“Well, I’ve just had the ride of my life, how about you, Redd?,” Lohn asked, rolling off the top of the other two.

Redd climbed off of his wife, giving her one last peck on the lips before collapsing in a shaking, sweating pile between the two. “Definitely,” he muttered into Lohn’s shoulder.

Little Rabbit sighed and stretched her arms over her head, a satisfied look on her face. Seeing the sweat pouring off of the two men, she slowly made her way out of the bed and slid open a window.

The rain had abated to a trickle and the golden sun was setting behind clouds of deep purple and red. The scent of petrichor washed over them and they all breathed in as much as they could of the cool, damp air.

Eventually they each made their way out to the shower, then Little Rabbit prepared a pot of coffee, and they sat on the couch for an hour or two, all leaning into each other, with occasional smiles over the tops of their mugs, and not much talk but the occasional appreciative comment about each other’s skills.

By 10:30, Lohn was nodding off into Redd’s shoulder as a movie played quietly on the small flat-screen mounted to the wall. “That was a good game, bunny,” Redd whispered into Rabbit’s ear.

“So good, maybe the three of us can play it more often, right?” she giggled quietly. “I always have more fantasies to fulfill.” She snuggled up to his chest for a few more moments, then shook Lohn awake and led the men back to the bedroom, where she grabbed a clean sheet to drape over their now cool skin. A soft breeze blew through the windows, soothing them to sleep for the rest of the night.

-

Lohn Lightning blinked sleepily in the morning sunlight that filtered through the trees. He had been dreaming of being suffocated by a pile of rabbits that were rapidly multiplying. The dream faded as he realized he was covered in the bear-skin rug that someone had grabbed when the night got too chilly.

They hadn’t closed the windows, so the sound of birds chirping, frogs croaking, and cicadas was beginning to intensify enough to arouse a light sleeper like Redd. Little Rabbit was curled up at his side, sleeping deeply, so Lohn tucked the bear-skin rug around her and rolled into Redd’s waiting arms.

For the first time in years, there wasn’t a yawning hole in his chest, but instead another heart beating against his own. He toyed with a strand of blonde hair that ran down his friend’s freckled shoulder, and tucked his own dark head into the crook of Redd’s neck, drawing his long lashes back down over his tired blue eyes.

“When can I take you home, Redd?” he mumbled with longing and just a hint of lingering sadness, knowing he had no home to take him back to.

Redd pressed a soft bearded kiss onto his forehead.

“We are home, Lohn. Our home is wherever we’re together.”


End file.
